narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The dark ninja
My name is the Dark ninja, and this is my talkpage. if you want to fight, leave your challenge here: If you have a question about my articles (Indo Huiyo, Secoiya clan, Slabias) feel free to ask! I cleaned this up, go to here to see it. Darn. All right. Cya later then. Achrones150 20:57, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Ready Ready when you are. Achrones150 16:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yep XD I have no idea where I got Otonami from. >_< By the Way If you've read Shinobu's article already, I've updated his infobox. Look under "families". You might get a surprise! ^_^ Achrones150 23:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Since he seems like the only Akatsuki not to have an explained background (and an explained avoidance of death), I'd thought I'd step in. Achrones150 23:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ? By new do you mean in the last 3 and a half months? Then yes. yeah your about 5 months late on the introduction... and thank you. Aosh hatchi 21:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Mizuden Yes, Mizuden isn't going to change much about what happens in Naruto:Shippuden. Since my brother hasn't finished Tales of the Mist, Mizuden is going to be updated very slowly. Just expect to see a lot more of not-Team-7 and the Mist Ninja cast from Tales of the Mist. I am also working on Tales of the Mist: Ketsueki Gaiden, which focuses more on Mori and Iori's backstory. Mori Ketsueki 22:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :) Thanks, I found it from a video game. :) --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 22:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Tales of Symphonia. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, it's both japanese and English. (Originated from Japanese). Btw, my friend code is 0473-7821-4688 in SSBB, unless if u don't have Wi-Fi. :( --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :8:08 P.M. when I signed this. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 00:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Otonami's pic Being a long time player, I have to say that Otonami's pic is technically not from Tales of Symphonia, but from its spin-off sequal, Dawn of the New World. I believe, if memory serves correctly, the pic is of Emil Castagnier. But I can't say Rasengan888 was wrong, it's still a "Tales of Symphonia" game. -- CrashAshes43 00:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC) : Unfortunately, no I don't. I heard it was an amazing game though; I'm hoping to get it soon. -- CrashAshes43 03:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ryo Thanks, I'm trying to see if I can add connections to others characetrs and storylines tho AMTNinja 23:22, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Joint Attacks sorry for editing so much but I had trouble linking some of the jutsu >.> XD AMTNinja 21:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) So you made Indo Huiyo and Semoiya Secoiya? Cool! AMTNinja 21:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I love drawing! I drew it on paper, scanned it on Paint, and then added effects on Flash 8! If you want anything drawn, just let me know and I'll try to find some time to do it! =D AMTNinja 21:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) hey wud it be cool if Ryo and one of ur characters had a join attack? AMTNinja 21:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Whichever works for you! =D Hey maybe we can make an article about the jutsu! O.o AMTNinja 21:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) yeah and I'll do the same! AMTNinja 21:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I researched a little about it and I still dont fully understand it... some kind of quintessent power >.> I read some of your characters backgrounds and personalities, I did read that Indo died, but I also saw that he's still in part 2? AMTNinja 21:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) oh ok! So do you want all 3 characters to have a joint attack? AMTNinja 21:57, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ryo, Indo and Semoiya, I saw those two has a joint attack so I tought it cud be cool if they all did a joint one AMTNinja 22:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Im usually good with making jutsu articles with the kanji and romaji, but do u have any ideas on what the combo can be? AMTNinja 00:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Oh well, Ryo can use his Water Release: Freeze Flash to hold the opponent still, while Indo uses one of his hard hitting jutsu, and semoiya can finish him off! AMTNinja 00:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) That's good! Shud the seal come before or after Indo's attack or does indo's attacks blast him towards Semoiya so he can use the seal AMTNinja 00:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ok so Ryo immobilizes with his jutsu first, then semoiya disables their chakra and knocks them uncoscious and Indo finishes them off his fire jutsu AMTNinja 00:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sealing Chill Wildfire? AMTNinja 00:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Check out our Combination Jutsu! AMTNinja 01:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Chatango Maybe you and the Dark Ninja should talk through Chatango. Here, let me show you: Chatango and just simply sign in. It's much simpler. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 00:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Btw... I just change the tournament needings, you don't need a recommendation. Also...I'm kind of nervous that you might not be...u know, daily here. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 12:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Oh wat the hell, wat I'm saying is that ur not really here everyday. I kind of need people here for the tourney The Ultimate Canon Tourney. So...yeah, join if u want! :) --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:08, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Registration Successful Alright...i hope ur here everyday...so, I want you to be here everyday. Please? You're here into this Canon Tournament. Good luck then. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Chatango Get on, i want to talk to u about the tourney. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Log on to Chatango, i want to talk to u. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 16:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Tournament I'm doubting that you might be daily on the tourney...so, I took off your name without asking. I'm sorry if I did that, I do apologize for that. But, I'm very uncertain... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey Well thanks. That means a lot to me coming from an experienced user. Kai - Talk 07:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Arc Yeah sure! I think that can be arranged! ;D Is there a certain 5 man team I have to choose or what? AMTNinja 00:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Always up to meetin new ppl! So what are the story details and such! AMTNinja 02:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good! Maybe while Pain is on his way to the Leaf, and we're heading to the Rain, some of the akatsuki members are left there just in case problems occur with, which in turn starts battles with the akatsuki. Just pitchin ideas here! Oh yeah on Ryo's profile page, I put Semoiya and Indo as his partners is dat cool? AMTNinja 03:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) All thats left is Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu, cuz Pain and Konan are already on their way to the Leaf but hey can Ryo fight Kisame, I hate that smug bitch >.> AMTNinja 00:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Haha see now I like tobi! He has that attitude that pisses everyone off! XD Shud we create a team name? AMTNinja 00:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I can make one if i knew some of the ppl in the team, so when u come back, tell me who they are? AMTNinja 01:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh I see! That's gonna be our jonin, but she's gonna die in battle while we're on out mission, (or so we thought) and Pain takes her as one of his new bodies. So bascially Paina dn Konan are still in the hidden rain, but are well hidden, and guarded by the rest of the akastuki, so we fight them to try to get through but before we can, Pain fights our sensei, kills her and makes her his new body while we're stll battling. ANd when Pain sets out, we try to get back to the village in time, thus leading into the pain invasion arc. Am I close? AMTNinja 01:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Cool! XD Damn, If im so good at this guessing thing, i need to get on some game shows and win some money T.T Anyways, who's gonna right the arc and wat are we gonna name it? AMTNinja 00:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thats good! Or we cud make it funny like "Vengeance for the Pervy Sage" or like Vengeance for the Toad Sage, idk >.> But Im liking this, its gonna be great! When you're done writing, let me see! AMTNinja 20:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh I know! Just saying, if u need hlp just call! =D AMTNinja 02:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey Because you're not an admin. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' You're userpage doesn't determine whether or not you're an admin. I should take it off, because that was just put there to sow your an admin :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' A good number of good edits, respectability from the admins, etc. What test? :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Oh, and please stop making new sections for every message. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Re: Heh Who got beat?? Adminship The idea was that the adminship of NF was in need of thinning down. Lavi has already sent a notice to central wikia, and as of the time I write this the ones who were not selected for adminship may have already lost their powers. I cannot make sure when this may happen, or if it has already happened, but I do know it will happen. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 03:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey there ! I'm new on this site, so undeo, i'm asking you rstand that i do not know about all it's rules and restriction. So i'm asking you if Ican ameliorate and add things to your charater (izuna uciha) wihout removng the templates and even if it's your property. Please answer to me! Eliottbox 10:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ps; i'm french, so mabye my english is a bit strange; forgive me if it is the case. RE: Yo I need to approve your character first. "Master of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me) 14:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC)